


Call disconnected...

by Annalea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Coffee Shops, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalea/pseuds/Annalea
Summary: After the crazy events involving Mint Eye, the RFA are coming to terms with how everyone's lives have changed: Jaehee has her coffee shop, Yoosung has Jaehee's old job and the girlfriend he always wanted and Saeyoung (Luciel/707) has his brother. But not everything is as stable as it seems, as new relationships will form and old ones will end, because let's face it, everyone in the RFA deserves some love!!!Except Rika because she is just awful.An amalgamation of various after endings from both Casual Story and Deep Story (so spoilers), I call 707 Saeyoung, except where the others wouldn't. Three chapters, a relationship pairing in each one.You can read the chapters as stand alone, but the events from Jaehee and Yoosung's stories do influence Saeyoung/MC's, so it would make more sense to read all three for that.1. Jaehee/Zen2. Yoosung/Jumin3. Saeyoung/MC





	1. Call disconnected... Jaehee's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee loves her new life running her little coffee shop, so much better than running around endlessly after Jumin Han! But there is one thing that she is missing and that is a little companionship. Luckily her idol pops round to call on his close friend and biggest fan and it's a call she is only too happy to receive...

Jaehee stretches her back at the end of a long day, then turns and looks around her little coffee shop with pride. It’s been three months since she quit her job with Jumin and took MC’s advice to follow her dreams and open her own place. She looks over the gleaming clean counter shining in the early evening light, the rows of jars with different beans and teas for customers, the empty plates that earlier in the day had been filled with delightfully decorated small cakes and desserts and the sweeping gold lines of the name of the café painted on the window, just visible behind the part closed shutters. All these things fill her with a deep sense of satisfaction through her weariness, a satisfaction that she had never felt whilst trying to keep Jumin happy all those years.

 

Smiling a small smile she turned her back to the door stacking up used cups to move to the petite back kitchen. As soon as that was done she would finish locking up, she thought, and go home and enjoy a dinner that she cooked herself. Having time to enjoy the small things in life again was another of her greatest pleasures nowadays.

 

Behind her she heard the door open and close and turning back around she said “Welcome, I’m sorry but we are closed right….” She trailed off as the customer turned back from closing the door behind them and seeing the long white hair tucked into the high collar of the grey jacket they were wearing and the glint in his ruby eyes, she grinned “Zen! It’s so good to see you! Aren’t you hot in that jacket?!”

 

Zen shucks off the jacket to reveal his favourite fitted black turtleneck and smiles at Jaehee as he strides forward into the café towards the side of the counter where the vibrant woman is standing, “Hot? Sweetie, I’m always hot, but it’s good of you to notice!”

 

Zen chuckles as Jaehee blushes. “Seriously though, Jaehee, it’s good to see you, I feel like I haven’t seen you in months!”

 

Jaehee smiles up at him, “Yes, I’ve been so busy setting up my shop I have had hardly any time to see anyone recently! But it hasn’t been months, I saw you and MC, Jumin, Yoosung and Seven only last week when you came over to test my new cakes? Remember?”

 

“I do, I do remember, but…” Zen glances away from her then back again, with a strange look in his eye “But there were so many other people there I didn’t get any time with you, I feel like I missed out.”

 

“With me?!” Jaehee says “But I’m nothing special.”

 

“Nothing special?!” Zen laughs looking up at the ceiling, then looks back, “Jaehee don’t be silly, you’re special to lots of people: to MC and Seven, and Yoosung, heck even Jumin, that jerk!”

 

“Well,” Jaehee’s blush comes right back, “I know I can be useful and MC is a great friend, why I was talking to her only today about some new ideas for my café, and,” Jaehee looks down biting her lip before she continues “I will always be _your_ fan Zen.”

 

“My fan, Jaehee?” Zen says “Only my fan? I was hoping at least you were my friend… I was hoping..”

 

“Hoping?” Jaehee murmured, unconsciously taking a small step closer.

 

Zen looks down at her, taking in the sensible shoes, the dark skirt and top and the neat dark brown apron, pocket in the side for her notebook and phone with the gold stitches proclaiming the name of Jaehee’s beloved coffee shop across the breast. Jaehee herself looks tired, but happy, her short hair mostly sweeping back from her face with a few stray hairs falling down into her eyes, warm with happiness at her new life and now coloured with something new, a liquid sense of hope, a tremor of longing.

 

Zen reaches out to her and brushes three soft strands of brown hair back from Jaehee’s eyes to her temple.

 

“More.” He whispers, taking a step closer to her, so he can feel the warmth from her body radiating out. “I was hoping we could be more than friends.”

 

“Oh Zen!” She sighs, “I’m not.. I’m not worthy of being… of wanting..” Zen steps right up to her, pulling her body flush up against his muscled form, dipping his head to breathe hotly against her neck as she tilts her head back and slides her hands up his arms, squeezing him as Zen’s hands press into the small of her back and he slides into her embrace.

 

“Worthy?” Zen growls, “You are more than worthy, you are the most worthy, it is I who is not worthy of you… all those years of being by your side and I never realised just how much I needed… how much I _wanted_ you… until all that drama happened. How much I relied on you unthinking, until I realised how much I hoped you needed me too. Oh Jaehee I want to kiss you, so, so much… please,” he moans into her ear as he slides one hand up her back, keeping the other stroking softly, rhythmically at her waist.

 

Jaehee tangles her hands in his silvery, white hair, groaning softly into Zen’s ear, “yes, oh yes please” as she pulls his face back towards her own, sliding her lips against his, softly at first, then with a moan as Zen opens his mouth and draws her in, half lifting her up to press her against the wall beside the counter.

 

She lifts her knee so she is cradling him between her legs and as he pushes up against her, deepening the kiss, she feels the thickening of his cock pressing hot against her. Suddenly feeling a rush of lust she has been repressing for years she slides one hand down Zen’s chest, delighting that finally, _finally_ he is close enough to her to really touch the wonderful satin wrapped steel of his muscled body. Lifting Zen’s shirt she drifts her fingers over his abdomen as he groans and licks deeper into her mouth, cupping his hand under her pert ass and pulling her closer, closer, as with his other he cradles the back of her head.

 

Jaehee slides her fingers further down and they brush against Zen’s thick length, she gasps into his mouth and Zen pulls back, leans his forehead against hers and looks deep into her eyes as he moves his hand from behind her head and slides it up her bare thigh until he reaches her skirt, pushed high around her hips by their grinding thrusts against each other.

 

He holds her gaze as she slides her hands up to his belt and slowly unsnaps it, loosening his trousers until she can slide her hand inside to touch his hot thick flesh. With that touch of her fingers Zen lifts her higher on the wall, hooking his hand under her leg and leaning back to admire her legs spread wide against him.

 

“I want you Jaehee,” he whispers “I want to be in you.”

 

Whilst he says that he runs his fingers up under her skirt and slides them alongside her soft damp underwear, feeling the wet heat radiating from them. “And I think you want me too” he grins as he pushes the fabric aside and dips his finger into her slick folds.

 

“But.. but the door, its open!” Jaehee gasps, “Anyone could come in!”

 

“I flipped the sign to closed, no-one will come in.” Zen pushes his fingers deeper into her tight heat and she breathes heavily and wraps her fingers more tightly around his heavy dick as she pulls it from his trousers. “But someone, could..!” Jaehee says.

 

“Let them… Do you want me? Do you want this?” Zen demands as he rubs insistently against her sensitive nub, her slick fluids coating his long, strong fingers.

 

“Yes, yes I do!” Jaehee moans as she lifts her legs higher and brings his thick member closer to her needy wet hole. Zen pulls his fingers free with a slick rush as he grasps his now straining erection and slides the head of his cock against her wet lips, his hips making short thrusts that push him, just inside. “Yesss!” he groans as he pushes himself fully within her.

 

Jaehee feels herself pushed back against the wall as Zen slides home inside her and it feels so right, so full and complete, she grasps Zen tightly around the back as her phone and notebook slide from the pocket of her apron and hit the floor. She glances over at the door, slightly out of sight behind the counter and thinks perhaps she should be worried that she is fucking Zen, a _celebrity_ , against the wall where anyone could walk in, but she doesn’t worry, it only makes her feel excited.

 

 _“Let them come in”_ she thinks “ _they will see that Zen is MINE_!” she turns her head into Zen’s neck, both of them grunting and moaning as he thrusts deeply into her. She can feel every inch of his naked cock pushing into her and thrills at the feeling.

 

Zen reaches for her mouth with his and kisses her again and again whilst he fills her with himself. “Jaehee, this is, this is..” he gasps into her mouth.

 

“Yes!” she says “this is so good, feels so right, yes Zen, yes, fuck me!”

 

Jaehee roams her hands across his back then slides them down to pull him harder into her by tightly gripping his ass. She feels his pace increase and as he rubs against her harder and deeper, she grinds back into him, feeling her nipples tighten. She looks down at herself and Zen, fucking frantically, mostly clothed against the wall of her shop and feels a warm tension rising and rising from her crotch outward.

 

“Zen, uuuh, Zen I’m gonna come!” she growls.

 

“Me too,” he moans out grunting as he thrusts into her, “oh I want to come in you Jaehee, please say I can.”

 

“Yes,” she gasps, feeling the tension rise with his words, “fuck me, fill me up, I want _all_ of you!” and she wraps her legs tight around him until he is banging her hard against the wall. He pushes deep into her once, twice more then shoves himself deep inside her and spills his thick cum into her.

 

The moment she feels his cum coat her insides Jaehee throws her head back and cries out loudly as she cums hard, spasming around her lovers dick, milking even more pleasure out of him.

 

Panting and out of breath, they bask in the immediate afterglow, Jaehee rests with her legs wrapped around Zen’s waist, his hands under her butt and her hands sliding up her back to stroke his face, brushing the sweaty strands away from his flushed cheeks.

 

Zen’s sparkling ruby eyes open slowly and look deep into hers “Oh my god! That was intense!” he said and they both laugh. “I honestly didn’t think that would happen when I came in here today” he finishes with a full and happy smile with just a hint of bashfulness.

 

“I’m not sorry” Jaehee smiles back at him, “are… are you?”

 

“Never” he responds immediately, pulling her close. She feels him slip out of her and puts her feet back on the floor as pressed against him Zen bends down and kisses her deeply. “I don’t regret being with you, only that our first time was here, against a wall, in your shop” he chuckles against her lips as he dips in and takes another kiss “and not at home where I could worship you for hours.”

 

“Well this shop is important to me,” she says with one eyebrow arched cheekily, “now even more so than before” as she rests her face against his shoulder.

 

“Jaehee, well this is what I really came to ask you, will you… will you be mine?” he pulls her back again to look her in the eye, speaking quickly as if to get every idea out before she can stop him, “I know you have worried about me dating in the past, but I need you, I want you, I want to be with you everyday, I want to protect you and cherish you, I..” “Hush” Jaehee places against her fingers lightly against his frantic lips.

 

“I want to be with you too. After everything we went through with Mint Eye, I think I’ve learned that life is too short to worry about such things.” She kisses him lightly on the lips “you think I would let you get away from me now?” she smiles softly. “No. You are mine and I am yours.”

 

Zen swoops down and kisses her deeply, softening to peck at her full and rosy lips. Then he steps back and looks down at them, reaching down quickly to straighten her skirt and apron, before tucking himself back in his trousers and bending down to pick up Jaehee’s notebook and phone. Taking a look at her phone he pulls a face. “Uh oh” he says.

 

“What?” says Jaehee as she takes the phone back, a confused look on her face.

 

Zen holds up the phone, fighting back laughter, “I hope that’s from earlier and she didn’t just get a front row seat to our, er, impulsiveness!”

 

Jaehee laughs and whispers “gosh I hope so too” as she looks at the screen next to MC’s number which reads:

 

CALL DISCONNECTED….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed so any errors are purely my own, please let me know about any mistakes cos they drive me bonkers when I miss them!


	2. Call disconnected... Yoosung's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's another late night at the office for Yoosung in his new job having taken over from Jaehee as Jumin's Assistant. Luckily his boss makes the kind of calls that Yoosung loves to take, again and again and again...

Yoosung stifled a yawn behind both hands as he sat as his desk outside Jumin’s office on the high floor of the Han building offices. Looking at the pile of paper work in front of him and then at his watch, he sighed a little. Looks like it might be another late night. Not that he really minded, he loved his job with Jumin, though it had taken a couple of weeks to get used to the formality needed when other staff were around. He would always forget to call Jumin ‘Mr Han’ and was rebuked for his error, but all that was straightened out now and he thrived on the challenges of filling Jaehee’s old role of being Jumin’s personal assistant.

 

She seemed happy now running her new coffee shop, and if was correctly interpreting Zen’s ever increasing longing looks, she wouldn’t be alone in her little shop for long. Yoosung smiled a little at that. Then somewhat guiltily he looked at his phone.

 

MC would be waiting to hear from him and he again felt the pull of his responsibility to her. They had been dating now for three months, but ever since he had properly settled in his new job, he realised that he was too eager to get together with her. All he saw was someone to give his life meaning, so he had pursued her single-mindedly. She was too kind to turn him down at first and they were all so newly friends they didn’t really know each other at all. But they did get on well and he did enjoy his time spent with her.

 

In the last two months though he had come to realise that he had probably made a mistake. In the last three weeks he had come to know it for sure and now he was just too chicken to do anything about it.

 

“Assistant Kim.”

 

The voice snapped his back straight as he felt a shiver.

 

“Yes, Mr Han?” he answered, pressing a little button on the desk.

 

“Come in here. I need you.”

 

Another shiver ran down his back at those words as he instantly stood up and straightened his blond hair with the two customary clips neatly in place, he tightened his tie and checked his jacket for flecks as he turned to face the office of the man who had shown him how much of a mistake he had made with MC.

 

“Mr Han?” he said as he stepped through the door.

 

“Close the door behind you.” Jumin said curtly, still writing furiously at his desk.

 

“Yes sir” Yoosung said, turning and shutting the door with a pleased smile on his face.

 

Jumin was still writing when he turned back around, Yoosung standing in front of his desk with his notepad and pen ready for whatever Jumin may need.

 

“It’s ok Assistant Kim, I’m just working through some more ideas for the cat wine and cheese, it would have to be the best, only the best for my darling Elizabeth the 3rd.” He looks up with a smirk in his grey eyes, his slightly messy black hair falling across his wicked look. “Of course I have other darlings. Other priorities. Is there anyone else in the office or are you and I the last ones in again?”

 

Yoosung swallows slightly, a mild flush on his cheeks and a sparkle in his purple eyes. “There are a couple of people left in the office and my work is almost done as well too.”

 

“So you want to leave soon then?” Jumin asked.

 

“Well, I did say that I would meet MC and Seven for movie night tonight. I’ve missed the last few nights, but if you need me….” Yoosung looked up at Jumin, his flush deepening.

 

“You would meet Luciel and MC? Really, Yoosung,” he chides “you make plans without asking me first?” Jumin’s smirk widened.

 

“Well, they are only loose plans, I don’t mind cancelling.” Yoosung quickly said.

 

“Good boy.” Said Jumin. “Now come round here and take a look at these ideas for the proposal.”

 

Yoosung walked quickly around the wide shiny desk and positioned himself at Jumin’s side. Jumin reached up and rested his hand on Yoosung’s back as he bent over the desk. They started to discuss  the plans for the new cat restaurant, that would showcase the aforementioned cat wine and cheese. As Yoosung grew more invested in the discussion and placed his notebook on the desk to take notes, Jumin began to stroke his back gently, then he moved to stroking Yoosung over his ass as well. Yoosung found it more and more difficult to pay attention, feeling himself stiffen at the sweeping strokes of Jumin’s hand, but just as he was about make some movement to reciprocate the petting, Jumin spoke.

 

“No, it’s no good, Yoosung, you are just too distracting to me today.”

 

“Distracting?!” Yoosung cried, "I hope I haven’t done anything wrong sir?”

 

“Wrong? No Yoosung, you’re my good boy, but your goddamn ass in these goddamn trousers is driving me insane.”

 

As he say this Jumin pushes back from the desk and smooths his hand firmly over Yoosung’s ass, in the trousers that Yoosung would readily admit are pretty tight, and he sees that they have gotten just the reaction that he had hoped, Jumin is already hard under his desk. Yoosung feels his own cock swell a little more at the sight, but Jumin has already caught sight of his pleased look and has figured out his game.

 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you, wearing those tight trousers today to get me hard? Well it worked. So what are you going to do about it?” Jumin looks Yoosung dead in the eye and turns him to face him, sliding his hand round the younger man’s hip until it rests directly on Yoosung’s swelling crotch. “I see this is getting you excited too isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, sir… I, ungh, I want to help you!” Yoosung groans as the black haired man cups his hand more firmly over the others clothed crotch.

 

“Oh you will, you will” Jumin croons, and taking Yoosung by the hand he pulls him to his knees, placing the blond man between his legs as he unzips his expensive suit trousers and pulls out his stiff cock. “You caused this, Yoosung, now you get to, ahhhh!” Jumin almost shouts in surprise as Yoosung wastes no time in pulling the thick member into his mouth and sucking messily all over the head.

 

Yoosung has tucked himself under the desk between his lovers legs and starts sucking down on Jumin’s cock with gusto, using his hands to rub and stroke everywhere he can’t get his mouth, wishing he could suckle on Jumin’s balls too in the way he knows he likes, when all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. Yoosung freezes, mouth full of his boss’ cock but Jumin just sits up a little more forcing his cock deeper into Yoosung’s hot wet mouth as the door opens…

 

“Sorry to disturb you sir, but I heard a cry and as I can’t see Yoosung at his desk I wanted to check you were all ok.” The staffer asked nervously.

 

Stimulated by the jerk into his mouth Yoosung has resumed sucking and licking around the head of Jumin’s cock and is so excited about the prospect of being caught in this compromising position he has had to unzip his trousers and pull out his own hard dick to play with.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I thought I had lost a file, but actually it was just in the wrong file location, I’ll make sure to mention it when I see Assistant Kim next. Are you planning to work much later this evening?” Jumin asks, a little sweat beginning to build at his temples at the unseen activities of his PA, though his voice is a calm and monotonous as always.

 

“Ah no sir, I’m just heading out now, but it looks like it’s just you and Yoosung still in on this floor if you want me to stay?”

 

“No, no that’s fine, he has just gone to get me some coffee to keep me up for the next few hours whilst we finish the proposal for tomorrow. He will be coming any moment I’m sure.” Jumin says, feeling his own cum building and building with Yoosung’s silent attention, his blond head bobbing relentlessly under the desk.

 

“Ok, well thank you sir, have a good night!” The staffer walks out the door closing it firmly behind them and two minutes later Jumin and Yoosung hear the ‘ding’ of the elevator doors closing.

 

Yoosung attacks Jumin’s thick cock with vigour as soon as the office door closes and no sooner than they hear the elevator chime Jumin comes with a choked cry straight into his PA’s hungry mouth.

 

“Damn damn damn,” Jumin says “That was close you little shit, you wanted me to come into you whilst they were at the door, didn’t you?” He looks down at the debauched view of his gorgeous assistant under the desk at with his messy blond hair, rubbing swiftly at his own cock whilst kneeling between Jumin’s legs, a small blob of cum smeared on his lips.

 

“Oh Jumin, that was just so goddamn hot – and yes, you know I would let you take me even if people were watching, I belong to you!” Yoosung keens, still fisting away at his own dick.

 

“Well that won’t do will it,” says Jumin. “We have more work to do this evening and you haven’t even told MC that you want to break up, let alone told her and the rest of our friends that we are dating? I think you need to be taught a lesson. Where is your phone?”

 

“It’s.. in my pocket.” Yoosung whimpers as Jumin pulls him to his feet and takes his hand away from his now fully erect shaft weeping precum from the head. Jumin rubs his thumb across it and sticks it in his mouth to get a taste of Yoosung’s salty release. “Get it out then,” he says, “and call MC and tell her you have to cancel tonight.”

 

“O..Ok.” Says Yoosung hesitantly, as he pulls out his phone and dials MC’s number, Jumin positions Yoosung in front of him, with his hands on his hips and watches the younger man expectantly.

 

“Hi, MC?” Yoosung asks, and the moment he starts talking Jumin takes the blond man’s cock and slides it into his mouth. “Unnggh, I.. I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it to film night tonight….What? No, uhhh, no I’m ok, I’m not sick, it’s just Jumin.. I.. I mean Mr Han and I have a lot to pound out before tomorrow’s proposal and ahhh, I have to-make-sure-everything-is-good-and-I-have-to-go-now-sorry-bye!” Yoosung frantically presses the ‘Call Disconnect’ button as Jumin’s intense deepthroating of his already stimulated dick sends come shooting down Jumin’s throat. Jumin swallows it all, then licking his lips in a satisfied way, tucks Yoosung’s spent member back inside his trousers.

 

“Good. But Yoosung, you have to tell her. Or I will tell her for you.” He says sternly.

 

Yoosung blanches a little, but hangs his head. “Ok, I will.”

 

“Now we do actually have to finish this proposal, but if you can get the second version of this draft to me in less than two hours, I will have a present for you….” Jumin smiles at the young blond beauty, as he opens his drawer beside Yoosung’s hip and who looks in and sees a new bottle of his favourite lube sitting right on top. His recently expired cock gives a twitch of arousal and once again Yoosung is glad he can keep up with Jumin’s voracious appetites. He grabs his notebook and practically sprints out the door, leaving his phone lying on the desk, unlocked, with MC’s new number at the top of the recent call list.

 

\--one and a half hours later –

 

Yoosung knocks on Jumin’s door feeling pleased with himself and more than a little horny. He had finished the second draft of the proposal with _no_ help from Jumin, who had come out periodically to lean over Yoosung’s desk, smelling delicious, showing off his amazing body in his expensive fitted suit and sliding his hands down Yoosung’s back in the name of ‘helping him relax’, all of which had left with a serious boner.

 

“Come in!” the rich voice inside the door called.

 

Walking into Jumin’s office Yoosung didn’t even try to hide his jutting erection, he had worked hard and now he deserved his present. He knew Jumin felt the same, firstly because tomorrows proposal was a walk in the park and secondly if he hadn’t Jumin wouldn’t have been out every goddamn 10 minutes to rile him up. Sure enough when he walks in, Jumin pulls the young blond man onto his lap to read through the second draft. As soon as he sits down he feels Jumin’s jutting cock already rubbing against his ass.

 

“Hmmm,” Jumin murmurs. “Good, yes this looks good. Ok I think we are all set for tomorrow then.”

 

Yoosung beams at the praise, despite all the other office shenanigans they get up to, he is actually very good at his job and enjoys being able to help Jumin professionally. Of course now that the work is done he wants to help Jumin in… other ways!

 

“So, do I get my present?” He asks prettily.

 

Jumin kisses him softly on his shoulder before pulling him back to lean against him and turning Yoosung’s face towards his own. “Yes my good boy, you get your present.” He says as he leans in and kisses him fully on the mouth running his free hand down the younger man’s chest, tugging his tie askew and starting to undo his shirt buttons.

 

“Uhhhh,” moans Yoosung, “I’m glad, because I have a present for you too.”

 

“Really?” asks Jumin, an amused and indulgent smile playing across his lips.

 

“Yes, sir!” grins Yoosung cheekily, before standing up off Jumin’s lap, his shirt mostly unbuttoned and showing off his slightly flushed chest with pink erect nipples. He unbuckles his trousers and reveals that in the time between coming into Jumin’s office last and now he has not only put on a pair of red lace panties, but that peeking out between his juicy round ass cheeks is a shiny lubed up buttplug. His cock is barely being held in by the straining red lace and is already smearing pre-cum all over the pretty fabric.

 

“Oh my, that is a present!” exclaims Jumin, who has pulled his own trousers open exposing his beautiful thick dick ready for Yoosung’s enjoyment. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out the bottle of lube before beckoning to Yoosung, “Come here my angel” and Yoosung steps forward and puts his elbows on the desk as Jumin leans forward with a look of wonder on his face, pulling the lace to the side and slowly fucking the toy in and out of Yoosung’s sopping hole.

 

“You prepped yourself between coming in here last and now? I am the luckiest man alive” Jumin says reverently, pulling the plug out slowly as Yoosung moans. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started to play with the younger man’s hole, he slides in first one, then two, then three fingers, scissoring them open, though Yoosung was so well prepped he didn’t need a great deal more doing.

 

“So needy aren’t you,” Jumin murmured to the moaning man, grabbing his cock in hand, sliding a condom over it and pulling Yoosung back by the waist, he lowered him onto his thick shaft and grunted as he slowly slid in.

 

“Fuck, yes!” cried Yoosung, “this is what I have been waiting for all day!!”

 

Jumin pulled the younger man’s shirt aside and tweaked his perky nipples as he slowly started to fuck up into his boyfriend’s ass, gradually picking up speed until the office chair was squeaking beneath him and Yoosung’s cock was standing proud straining out of the red lace pants.

 

Yoosung moans loudly and Jumin grunts as he pushes up into the tight heat over and over again, slamming into Yoosung’s prostate on every other thrust. Reaching round Jumin grips the younger mans dick pulling it out of the pants and starts to roughly rub it whilst Yoosung grips the edge of the desk firmly to give him better leverage.

 

With his free hand Jumin takes out Yoosung’s phone, brings it round to the front of them and right when Yoosung is biting his lip and mumbling about how he is “getting close, gonna come, getting close” *CLICK* Jumin takes a photo. The surprise of the noise and opening his eyes to see Jumin holding his camera phone tips Yoosung over the edge and he comes hard shooting white cum all over his bare chest and spattering some against Jumin’s expensive black desk.

 

As he cums he clenches down on Jumin’s cock, just as the older man pushes in and the tightness combined with the pleasure Jumin gets with feeling like he owns Yoosung in that little moment send his cum shooting up deep into Yoosung’s ass, filling the condom with thick wet heat.

 

“Holy fuck,” exhales Yoosung, slumping back against Jumin’s broad muscular chest, “Did you take a photo of us?”

 

“Yes I did” said Jumin “But it’s on your phone and I didn’t send it to anyone so you can delete it if you like and it won’t go anywhere. I just wanted you to see how beautiful you look when we have sex. Because you are so, so beautiful.”

 

“Jumin, are you blushing?” Yoosung teased as he stood up. Jumin pulled his softening cock out of his ass, pulled off and tied the condom before throwing it in the small bin beside his desk. Yoosung turned and sat back down on Jumin’s lap, facing him this time and Jumin grabbed a couple of tissues off his desk to clean up his beloved, tucking his dick back into the now very messy red pants.

 

“These underwear,” Jumin sighs “You will be the death of me, but at least I will die happy.” He smiles up at him. “So what are you going to do about MC?”

 

Yoosung looks back at his phone, at the amazing photo that Jumin had taken and at the different kinds of love he sees in his face, both then and now, love that he has seen in different forms in different ways. A love he knows he returns.

 

“I’m gonna tell her. It’s not fair what I’m doing to any of us, her or you or me, and I want to be more open about our relationship too if that’s ok, because you mean a lot to me.” He dips his chin, looking up at Jumin with bashful purple eyes to see a happy smile playing around the CEO’s lips. “But first I’m gonna send you a copy of this photo, to prove how serious I am about us!”

 

And right as he goes to press the button, Jumin sweeps him up into a big hug and a deep kiss. “My precious boy, I’m so happy!” Jumin crows.

 

Yoosung grins at him, one thumb still on his phone, until he turns and takes a second look at where he sent it, “uh oh” he says, suddenly pale “I think we are about to be in a lot of trouble.” And he shows Jumin the number he had sent the photo to, not his bosses number. but the one most recently called, next to the text that reads…

 

CALL DISCONNECTED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed so any errors are purely my own, please let me know about any mistakes cos they drive me bonkers when I miss them!


	3. Call disconnected.. MC and Saeyoung ignore a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeyoung is expecting to spend their weekly film night being jealous of Yoosung getting to be MC's boyfriend, but fate is about to text him with a piece of luck he wasn't expecting...

Saeyoung sits in his second favourite sports car looking up at MC’s front door. He is looking forward to some quality time with her tonight before Yoosung comes to meet them later when he gets there after work. Saeyoung treasures this short time with MC, “ _she is_ ” he thinks to himself “ _my favourite person in all the world._ ”

 

He looks up as the door opens and MC comes skipping down the steps, her light summer skirt flowing as she moves, that silly cable knit jumper falling off one shoulder and her brown hair swinging at her back. As she steps lightly down, pulling her bag up over her shoulder and brushing her heavy fringe back out of her eyes with the other hand, Saeyoung chuckles.

 

“You should cut that ridiculous fringe! I, 707, Defender of Justice and your eyesight can help you with that!” He calls out to her, pushing down the swell of love and longing he feels as he watches her flash a huge smile at him and flip him off. “ _She’s not yours Luciel. She belongs to Yoosung.”_

As she reaches the bottom step, he sees her pause and reach into her bag, pulling out her phone and lifting it to her ear, a confused look on her face. “Yoosung?” she asks “…. Oh. Ok. Is everything alright, you don’t sound yourself?”

 

Saeyoung watches with one arm slung nonchalantly over the passenger seat as she listens intently with a growing confusion on her face, his copper hair ruffling in the breeze from the open window.

 

“Oh, OK, well b..bye then.” MC says drifting off and frowning at her phone as she pulls it from her ear. She takes the last two steps to the car pulls open the car and slumps into the passenger seat.

 

“Everything ok?” he asks, reaching up and lifting a corner of her fringe away to see her frowning eyes.

 

“Yeah” she says sounding a bit peeved. “That was Yoosung, he… he’s not coming tonight. Again. He sounded strange, like he was in pain or something? But he said he wasn’t sick… so I don’t know.”

 

Saeyoung tried to hide the thrill in his heart when he heard MC’s flighty boyfriend wasn’t going to be coming to film night, more time for him to spend with her one on one!

 

“But wait isn’t this like the third movie night in a row he has cancelled on us?” he asked as he pulled away from the curb and started the short drive to his place.

 

“Yeah”, she said “But he is really busy with his new job with Jumin, and I was talking to Jaehee earlier about it and she said not to be surprised if we don’t see him very much at all. Jumin always was a hard boss. I thought he might have to be late, but I didn’t think he would cancel altogether.” She sighs.

 

As he turns a corner, he looks at her profile. She doesn’t seem sad that Yoosung isn’t coming, more annoyed. He knows this has become a regular thing for them, not just when Yoosung and MC are hanging out with others, but also with MC by herself. That must get irksome.

 

“Well on the bright side, that means we can watch that new sci-fi film trilogy I downloaded!” He says cheerfully, hoping to draw her out of her frustrated introspection.

 

“That’s right!” she says, with a growing grin, “Yoosung would never want to watch those anyway!” and she chuckled. The sound brings lightness to Saeyoung’s heart and he longs to make her laugh again, a grin spreading across his lips. The rest of the 10 minute drive they spend planning and laughing over some of the weirder sci-fi films they had watched in the last few months of their movie nights.

 

As they pull into Saeyoung’s driveway and he steps out of the car, walking round to MC’s side of the car to help her step out, he says to her “I am sorry that Yoosung isn’t coming tonight. Are you ok about it?”

 

She smiles tentatively up at him as she slides her hand into his and steps out of the car, pulling herself up towards him, tilting her head slightly to the side. “I’m fine. I’m more annoyed than anything else, but I’ve seen so little of him in the last few weeks I’m starting to think… well. It’s not important. What is important is that I’m going to have an amazing evening with my favourite person in the RFA, you!”

 

“Well then my lady, let us jump on my spaceship and ride for the stars!” He cheers, outwardly hiding the deep rush of satisfaction he feels at her words as he strides into the house with a spring in his step.

 

Continuing to laugh and trade banter back and forth Saeyoung and MC make their way into the big living room setting up for a few hours of cheesy sci-fi movies, grabbing packets of Honey Buddha chips and PhD Pepper to drink. Saeyong holds up a note Saeran left for him saying “Looks like my brother won’t be back until tomorrow, he’s headed off to V’s place to talk more about Mint Eye.”

 

“Ok, shame I won’t get to say hi to Saeran, but this way I get you all to myself!” MC popped a chip into her mouth with a cheeky look and Saeyoung turned back to the pile of cans he is carrying to the sofa with a clenching in his gut, reminding himself to keep his hands off her, she wasn’t his. They sit down on the giant couch, starting at different ends, but twenty minutes into the first movie MC shifts and places her head on Saeyoung’s shoulder reaching across into his lap to snag a chip from the bag in front of him.

 

Sayoung freezes for a moment, but then wraps his arm around her, pulling her snug against his body. MC inhales briefly then gently rests her free hand against his chest, an intimacy that they would never allow themselves when others are around, but now, alone together, both MC and Saeyoung relax into each other in the way they always want to.

 

About an hour into the film however, the feeling in the air goes from comfy and relaxed to slightly more tense as the action on screen goes changes. What started as campy fun becomes more charged, sexually explicit fare. Saeyoung can’t look directly at MC any more and the hand that had been subconsciously stroking her shoulder suddenly stopped, he was unsure if he could keep going in the light of the frantic rubbing of bodies that had spontaneously started on screen. In any other company they would have laughed it off as cheesy and out of context with the scene that had gone before, but somehow, now that tension caught at them both.

 

MC starts to breathe more heavily, her hand tucked on Saeyoung’s chest rubs slowly up, then down again and Saeyoung slides his hand from her shoulder to the curve of her waist. She tucks her head further into his chest and with the way they had turned whilst slouched on the sofa, MC is now practically lying on his side.

 

They watch the couple onscreen kissing, touching each other and then starting to pull off their clothes. MC has a small frown back on her face. Saeyoung turns his head into the crown of her head and softly, subtly inhales the scent of her hair. If he happens to press his lips to the top of her head, who is to know?

 

“What’s it like?” MC whispers.

 

“What?... What’s what like?” Saeyoung replies, just as quiet.

 

“That.” MC gestures towards the screen where the two actors are sliding against one another, the woman with her head thrown back as the man buries his head between her legs, sliding his fingers along her thigh towards her core as she moans.

 

Saeyoung frowns a little and looks down at her. “You don’t know? But you and Yoosung.. you have been dating now for, for _months_! And you haven’t, he hasn’t.. I mean..” he stops, still frowning in disbelief.

 

MC tucks her head down.

 

“No” she whispers again, “we have never. I mean… we’ve kissed, but even that was only really at the beginning and since then, he doesn’t seem to want to, doesn’t want to.. come any where near me. I mean it’s not like I’ve never… I have been with a guy before, but we have never done any of _that_. I… I just… don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She turns her head fully into Saeyoung’s chest her fingers grasping tightly at his black shirt.

 

“Wrong with _you_? Oh my… no.” Saeyoung lifts MC’s head up until he can see her eyes peeking through that stupid heavy fringe. “There is _nothing_ wrong with you! It must be that idiot. Why if I had you, if was allowed to touch you, touch you the way I _want_ to…” he says frantically “but, ah sorry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” Saeyoung grates out. Cradling her head in both hands and kissing her forehead. “Just forget I said anything. But you can be damned sure I’ll be speaking to Yoosung the next time I see him!” he growls.

 

MC looks at him with an expression of surprise, “ _You_ want to …”

 

Suddenly she is interrupted by the ringing of her phone in her pocket smushed under her, vibrating away. They shift, Saeyoung feeling suddenly uncomfortable with his almost declaration, makes a move to get out from under her, but MC grabs his wrist and in all the jostling around is now lying properly on top of him, her legs tucked one inside, one outside of his and her chest pressed almost against his own.

 

“Stay” she says softly, “it’s just Jaehee, I’ll only take a second.”

 

Saeyoung pauses the TV as MC answers with the speaker on and a bright tone saying, “Hey Jaehee! Everything ok?”

 

For a moment Saeyoung thinks his remote hasn’t worked because all he can hear are breathy pants and moans, when all of a sudden he realises they are coming from the phone, not the TV!

 

MC is looking at it in shock, “Jaehee, are you ok!? Can you answer?”

 

Then clear as day they both hear Zen through the speaker say, “Jaehee, this is, this is..” and he grunts deeply.

 

“ _Zen is there?!_ ” Saeyoung thinks. Then they hear Jaehee cry, “Yes! This is so good, feels so right, yes Zen, yes, fuck me!” The last ending on a drawn out cry as what is clearly the sound of their two friends having rampant sex filters through the phone’s small speakers. MC drops the phone, and Saeyoung quickly grabs it up and hits the Disconnect button, dropping the phone on the floor in the middle of the couch.

 

“Oh my god! They were…!” MC breathes.

 

Lying there, MC tensed across him, Saeyoung is suddenly aware that they are both breathing fairly heavily. And that the sound of Zen and Jaehee _finally_ getting together, however accidentally the call must have been made, has actually turned him on. Turned him on quite a bit, and having MC gasping on top of him, the previous conversation of her lack of recent activity with that idiot Yoosung fresh on his mind, all he can think about is how if he pulled her a little higher, he could kiss her, he could slide his fingers under that floaty skirt and feel the sweet, slick… no, no. He wasn’t allowed to think that way.

 

But now he had a boner.

 

He can’t help it, he just wants her so much.

 

He starts to push her up, push her away, but now she has seemingly recovered from her initial surprise, and though she has the cutest blush across her cheeks, she doesn’t let him push her away, instead sitting up until she is straddling him just below his now swollen dick.

 

“Saeyoung” she asks shakily “hearing that, hearing them, it’s turned you on hasn’t it?”

 

Saeyoung gapes at her for a second before realising he should probably reply; unfortunately his mouth starts working before his brain.

 

“Yes, yes it has, but ahh! Don’t worry princess, I won’t do anything, I am in control of my body” Saeyoung blurts out in a panic.

 

“But you want me, don’t you? That’s what you were saying before…” Now MC looks up at him through her fringe, blush still present, but biting her lip as she delicately, but firmly runs one finger down the hot line of his thick cock.

 

“Uungh!” he grunts, “don’t, you don’t have to do anything, I know you don’t want me, I can’t help this, you are just so beautiful!”

 

MC slides her hand up his chest to cradle his face as she leans into his body.

 

“It’s ok, I’m turned on too.” She smirks “and maybe we could, we could touch, just a little..? I want you too Saeyoung, so badly! I have for a while now!” and she leans all the way up and pecks him just a little on the lips.

 

Saeyoung moans into her and kisses her back harder, his hands coming to rest on her ass where her legs are spread straddling his crotch and he is so close to just sliding his fingers under skirt and her taut panties and into her wet heat, but he makes himself pause.

 

“Wait, wait,” he grits out against her soft plush lips “MC are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything that you will regret!”

 

“I won’t regret it.” She says, rocking her hips into his clothed erection “It is just for now and we can’t go all the way, but… but… help me feel good Saeyoung, I just need you to touch me!” she moans as he willingly pulls her up closer, captures her lips in another kiss and slides his fingers over her ass, under her skirt and over the wet heat of her panty covered mound.

 

“Ok princess, let me take care of you.” He says and he sits up slightly and pulls off his own hoodie, then her thick cable knit sweater. Her thin, soft shift that she is wearing underneath the jumper doing nothing to hide that not only is she not wearing a bra, but also that her nipples are hard and grazing the pale fabric.

 

Saeyoung looks up at her in wonder, his hands reaching towards her pert breasts as he asks “May I?”

 

MC nods her head, biting her lip as Saeyoung slides his hand under her shift to cup her warm breast, his calloused thumb rubbing up over her stiff nipple as she gasps at the contact, lifting her chin and sliding her hand up under his shirt to feel his taut body.

 

Saeyoung can’t help himself, he slides one arm around her back to steady her as he surges upright, pushing her top up and capturing her hard nub in his mouth, suckling and licking. MC moans loudly, her hips rocking hard into his, feeling his hard erection push against her slick panties. The motion knocks the remote off the couch to hit the floor, unpausing the film which starts up again, adding a background of theatrical panting to their own gasps and moans.

 

Saeyoung switches breasts, pinching her nipple with his free hand, feeling his saliva coating his fingers as he rubs and twists against her pink bud, suckling hard at her other one while she rocks against him, her hands now buried in his fiery hair.

 

Saeyoung is feeling lightheaded, he can’t believe he gets to touch her, to make her feel good! Or maybe the lightheadedness comes from how hard his cock is right now, but he can’t think about that, this is about MC, he has to focus on her. He takes his hand away from MC’s breast and slides it down, past her bunched up skirt to the front of her soaked panties.

 

“ _Holy fuck_ ” he thinks “ _I can easily feel her through these thin panties, what was she thinking wearing these?!_ ”

 

Then he realises something.

 

“MC,” he growls, still stroking her softly under her skirt “you came here tonight wearing no bra and the smallest pair of underwear I have ever felt.” He widens his hand, trailing his fingers on both sides of her panties against the hot, bare skin. She shivers with delight. “I think you wanted me to touch you, didn’t you?” he asks, as she looks down at him, her blush increasing. “Well?”

 

“I… I… Yes! I did!” she admits.

 

“You want me as much as I want you?” he asks as she starts to frantically nod her head. “You want me to do this!” and he hooks one finger under the edge of her underwear pulling it to the side as he slides two of his other fingers into her wet entrance.

 

“Oh!!” MC cries, “Yes, Saeyoung, I want you, I do! And.. and I want to touch you too!”

 

“Oh yes, MC!” Saeyoung pushes his fingers hard into her and drags them back out repetitively as he buries his head between her naked breasts, licking and kissing across her chest. MC catches his head in her hands, cradling him until she masters the sensations, then she pulls her top up over her head, leaving her skin bare for him to admire.

 

As he lifts his head to stare at her in awe, she pushes him back, pulling his hand from under her skirt, his fingers glistening with her fluids and she peels his shirt off him, kissing and nipping at his chest as she goes, until he is shirtless too. Then as he is now sitting a little further back from him, she reaches down, her lip caught between her teeth and unbuttons the top of his trousers, where his dick is straining against the fabric.

 

Because he was in such a rush to see her Saeyoung didn’t put on any boxers under his jeans before he left the house. Previously he was feeling bad about this, but now he was pleased, because as soon as she got the third button undone, his heavy naked cock fell into her waiting hands.

 

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” she cried as she stroked and petted the turgid flesh, Saeyoung moaning at both the feeling and the sight of MC with his dick in her delicate hands. But better was to come as she shuffled back so she could lick a tiny kitten lick across the tip of his cock. At the contact Saeyoung groaned, his dick spasming in her hand and a little rush of pre-come leaking out the tip.

 

“Oh wow!” MC whispered, her breath rushing across the head of his member. Saeyoung shivered, but wasn’t granted a reprieve for long as she started attacking his cock with little licks, then small kisses and eventually started to suckle his head much in the same way he suckled her breasts only moments before, harder and harder, her small hands wrapped around his shaft stroking in a rhythm with her talented tongue.

 

“Unnngh!” Saeyoung moaned, grasping her upper arms with both hands, “Wait, wait, Princess, you are too much for me, too good!” He pulls her back.

 

She looks up at him cheekily, licking her lips, “what? Am I doing something wrong?!”she grins before licking across his cockhead once more.

 

“Ah! No, my god no, you are amazing, but if you keep this up, I’m going to come all over you very soon.” he smirks at her as he sees her shiver, then a hungry look comes over her face that makes his insides tense even more. “And besides, this is about me making you feel good right?!” he says before she can say anything else. Then he shifts and pushes her backward on the couch until she is lying on her back, her head near the middle of the couch her legs now lying open to his view as he reaches down and slides her soaking panties off her.

 

“Gorgeous” he says, before lowering his head and sliding his tongue deep between her pink folds. MC collapses back gasping as he licks and sucks then slides his fingers in, rubbing and pinching, circles and letters, faster and faster and faster until..

 

“Wait! Stop, stop!” MC cries, her fingers curled in Saeyoung’s hair, her legs having risen to frame his beautiful head.

 

“What? Did I hurt you?” he says instantly worried, lifting his face from between her soft thighs to crawl up and tenderly stroke her face.

 

“No, no, you could never hurt me.” She said softly, pulling him down for a kiss and tasting herself on his tongue. “You make me feel so good.” And as she says that, she wiggled her hips in arousal and suddenly realises that Saeyoung’s naked cock is now mere, millimetres from open, lush and waiting entrance, slick with his attention. He realises it too in that same instant, and feeling her warm heat slide against the sensitive head of his dick, it’s all he can do not to press her leg down and sink into her. But she is the boss here.

 

“MC…” he groans, resting his head against hers, but holding the rest of himself tense and still.

 

“I… I can’t. God I want to, but I can’t go all the way. Why didn’t I break up with him yesterday, you could be all mine now!” She cries, trembling in frustration, Saeyoung is so tense, he has to do something, so he slides his free hand back down to her wet folds and sinks his fingers in to start rubbing again.

 

“God damn you Yoosung.” He growls when all of a sudden, MC’s phone alert goes off, right by their heads. It’s a text.

 

Saeyoung’s fingers freeze as they look at each other, eyes wide.

 

“It can’t be” whispers MC, a look of guilt creeping into her face. Before Saeyoung can stop her or even pull his hand up, she has grabbed the phone and opened the message.

 

“MC.. don’t!” he starts before a look of rage fills her eyes. “That fucker!!! That FUCKER!!” She yells.

 

“What? What’s happened?!” Saeyoung says, alarmed, as she turns her phone around to show him a photo message from Yoosung, of him sat on Jumin’s lap, shirt off, with Jumin’s hand around his cock, looking like he is getting the best sex of his life.

 

“How dare he! And I wanted to wait until I had spoken to him first!” MC almost shouts the words as, Saeyoung pulls himself back from her looking at the image in shock.

 

Then he chuckles. His chuckles turn into laughs as he throws the phone down to the floor and he looks back at MC who is pouting at the other end of the couch.

 

“Are you really that mad? Or surprised that he is with someone else?” He asks. “I mean Jumin is a bit surprising, I supposed does Jumin Han IS gay after all, but really. You thought something else was going on.”

 

“Well. I suppose I did.” She grumbles, arms crossed in front of her chest.

 

“And darling. It’s not like you are blameless here either…” he croons as he slides up towards her, unwrapping her arms from her chest and licking a hot stripe up her neck to nibble at her earlobe, wrapping her arms behind him so he could feel her soft breasts pressed against his chest.

 

“Nnnn, no, ah, I guess I’m not.” She admits breathily, her leg coming up to wrap around his waist as she leans into his touch.

 

“And you know what this _really_ means..” he asks as he strokes over her breast, lifting on knee to crouch directly in front of her as he kisses her deeply, forcefully.

 

“What?” she asks breathily, a glazed look in her eyes replacing the short anger of moments before.

 

But he doesn’t answer, she just feels the press of his blunt head against her slick entrance; hard, insistent, but waiting. She opens her eyes wide, as he starts to rub himself against her, pinning her to the side of the couch with his firm body and strong hands.

 

“It means I can fuck you now.” He says, looking her directly in the eye, with a heat and a need she hasn’t seen before. She nods her head desperately, but before she can even complete the motion, he shoves his thick cock deep into her, slamming her against the side of the sofa.

 

“Oh yes!” she screams, as he pulls out to push back into her, harder and harder.

 

“You feel so good MC, I’m gonna make you feel so good, show that idiot Yoosung what he is missing, you are mine now MC, all mine!” Saeyoung grunts as he pounds into her, sending hard tingles through her already overstimulated centre.

 

“I’m yours Saeyoung, I want you so much, want you to make me cum, make me scream!” she pants back to him, holding on so hard there will be finger marks in his arms.

 

He slides his hand down between them, pushes his trousers down and pulls her skirt right out of the way so his bare crotch is slamming against hers, his thick naked cock dragging against her insides in all the right places, she feels the tension build and build and then just as it is at it’s peak Saeyoung slides his hand up to her breast and pinches her nipple making her cum so hard she sees stars. As she comes back to herself she finds she has collapsed back, spread out on the sofa with Saeyoung still fucking deeply into her. He strokes his hand down from her breast to her abdomen as he looks her in the eye.

 

“I’m gonna, fill you, up” he whispers, “so he, can never, get you, back.”

 

She feels a rush of heat at his words and says “Yes, do, it Saeyoung, claim me for your own!”

 

As she says it he growls wordlessly and grips her hard by the hips, holding her tight as he thrusts into her, holding her so firmly he can feel every ridge and vein in his dick pressing against her as he shoves himself deeper and deeper inside. He feels her tense and tremble as he presses his thumb firmly against her clit as his other hand holds her hip down against the couch.

 

“Oh my god Saeyoung, I’m going to come again!” she cries.

 

“Yess!” He screams as he shoves himself hard into her and shoots his white load splashing against her insides, he feels her spasm around him a second time, and as he collapses against her, she looks up at him blissful and satisfied with a belly full of his cum.

 

A few seconds later Saeyoung drifts back to himself to find her stroking the copper strands off his forehead, with a tender smile on her face.

 

“So. I guess I’m yours now, hey?” she asks with a small grin.

 

“Aaargh” he groans, gathering her up into a strong hug, pressing his face into her neck as he mumbles and grumbles unintelligibly. She laughs, a glorious sound that he wants to hear for the rest of his life and looks up at her with a smile.

 

“What, you think that’s not what I want too?” she smiles a crooked smile. “Silly 707, what would I do without my Defender of Justice.”

 

She leans up to his cheek and kisses him softly.

 

“Besides, I’ve wanted to jump on your spaceship basically since we met.” She whispers, moving around to gently kiss him on the mouth, gradually becoming more and more insistent until she is wrapped around him again and they are kissing like there is no tomorrow.

 

He pulls back eventually and rests his head against hers.

 

“MC.” He says. “I know this is fast, but we have known each other for a while now, and been through some crazy things. I don’t want to lose you now I have got you, so I have to tell you. I love you MC.” He blushes and looks off to the side. “I just… needed you to know.”

 

“Oh Saeyoung!” she whispers. “I love you too! As a friend and now even more… I’m so glad all this happened today.” She says with a grin.

 

“Oh yeah Miss I’m-not-wearing-a-bra-and-only-wearing-provocative-knickers? This was such a surprise for you!” He teases, pulling a blanket around them to keep them cosy.

 

“Well part of it was.” She huffs looking at her phone.

 

“I’m sure it was an accident to send that,” Saeyoung says. “Yoosung is an idiot and undeniably shacking up with his boss, but he’s not a complete asshole to send you that on purpose.” He bends down and picks up the phone, deleting the image and seeing a whole line of ‘I’m sorrrrrryyyyy!’ messages from Yoosung.

 

“See?” he shows her the phone. “Whatever he did, they are still our friends.”

 

“I suppose.” She says “but I do get to be mad for a little while.”

 

“Ok, ok.” Saeyoung chuckles, nuzzling into her ear. “But don’t forget, you also got a sex call from Zen and Jaehee earlier too!”

 

“Good grief that's right!” she laughs, “gosh what was in the air tonight!?!”

 

“Whatever it is, I’m not that mad at it.” He smirks up at her from kissing her shoulder.

 

“True” she smiles back, kissing him softly. As she does so, the phone in her hand begins to ring, with Yoosung’s name and number flashing up on the screen.

 

“But I don’t have to speak to him _right_ now.” She says decisively pressing a button and tossing the phone on the floor while she wraps her arms around Saeyoung again.

 

On the floor the phone only says…

 

CALL DISCONNECTED.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'ed so any errors are purely my own, please let me know about any mistakes cos they drive me bonkers when I miss them!


End file.
